


Breathe

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom!Lee - Freeform, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee didn't really understand how they became friends but in the end, he wasn't complaining. He loved his new boyfriends. Sasuke&Naruto/Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Lee didn't really understand how they all became friends. Lee thought of the day that he had been in a nearby training area when he heard loud fighting, not the training fighting, but angry fighting with words. Feeling concerned, Lee had made his way to the next training area and saw Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other, looking ready to just forget words and beat each other.

Lee bit his lip in worry and slowly stepped forward before straightening up and walking forward with purpose.

"Hello, friends!" Lee called out, making them pause in their argument.

"Bushy brow?" Naruto said then scowled at Sasuke before giving Lee a little strained grin saying, "Sorry, BB, did we interrupt your training?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Lee waved his hands quickly then smiled, "Actually, I was wondering... I wish to test my limits! It would be an honor if both of you would spar with me at the same time!"

Naruto blinked then grinned, feeling slightly better with Lee's energy. Sasuke snorted slightly, saying,

"You really think you could take us both at the same time?"

"Well..." Lee quickly thought of something to keep this going. It hadn't been his first thought, to get them to spar with him so they wouldn't fight, but they were men, so it was a good idea to him. Then he smiled a little teasingly, "Last time we battled, Sasuke-kun, you lost. So I think I would only have some trouble with Naruto-kun."

Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke twitched and scowled in irritation.

"Ha! BB's right Teme! Don't worry, you can just sit this out, I'll fight Lee on my own." Naruto grinned.

"Tch, I could get him to submit faster than you could." Sasuke said, glaring.

"No, I could, believe it!"

Lee chuckled a little nervously. He felt excited for the upcoming sparring but he didn't know how he felt on being a bet between the two. Well, he would make sure that he would win!

"Alright!" Lee chimed in, "I suggest...the first one to 'make me submit' first in the next...is five hours good?"

"I could do it in three!" Naruto said confidently, "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me fight!"

"Then I could do it in two." Sasuke said, his tone holding arrogance.

"...How about four then?" Lee said with an amused smile, "And I won't remove my weights!"

They both glared at him, making Lee try his hardest not to smile wider.

"We make him remove them?" Naruto said, taking to Sasuke as he continued to stare at Lee.

"Definitely." Sasuke said. Then they attacked.

Lee laughed as he remembered their first sparring session. Months passed of that happening at least once a week and not once have they been able to beat him. They had gotten close multiple times but since they had decided not to use their special techniques -Kyuubi chakra and the sharingan- they hadn't gotten him yet. It was nice though, Lee felt happy with the arrangement because they had somehow became friends during the sparring sessions and even hung out together outside the training area's as well.

He had even been invited to eat ramen with Naruto, and onigiri with Sasuke at a quaint little shop. Lee had been invited to both of their places, sometimes alone, a lot of the time all together though. They had even -somehow- gotten him to go and a lot of the same mission's as them when it happened. Lee loved their friendship, it made him feel like he had another family, just like with his own team.

Without him noticing, they had found out his true reason for the first spar. He had heard Sasuke and Naruto arguing down the street from his apartment as they made their way to his home. Of course, Lee didn't know that they were heading to his home until Lee had finished dressing just before hearing a knock on his own door.

Imagine his surprise when he saw both Naruto and Sasuke standing on the other side, glaring at each other until they noticed Lee -which was actually pretty quickly-. Sasuke had actually picked him up and began walking out of the complex as Naruto explained that,

"We want to spar again! So we decided to kidnap you instead of wait until tomorrow!" with a giant smile.

Lee had just stared at Naruto from his position on Sasuke's shoulder, his long braid swaying over his shoulder, then began laughing, feeling strangely loved.

It was another day when Lee was heading to their training spot. He heard the usual arguing as he neared the area but didn't even bother listening to the actual words as it was so commonplace to hear the two.

"Hello my friends!" Lee called out, making the two quickly get quiet. It was slightly surprising as they never got that quiet that fast. It must have shown on Lee's face because Naruto immediately laughed and said,

"Hey BB! You ready for another round? I'm gonna beat you this time!"

"I'll be the one to make him _submit,_ dope." Sasuke said, his tone getting slightly strange in Lee's ears.

Lee still gave a laugh and said, "That is the spirit! You two are always so full of youth!"

Lee walked to the middle of the clearing and began stretching like always. When he was done, he looked at his two friends to find them staring at him. Lee tilted his head for a moment, in confusion, then shook his head and got into his regular fighting stance.

"Alright, come and get me." He said.

The two males grinned at the same time then attacked Lee.

For an hour, the three ninja's fought. Lee was twisting and flipping in order to dodge the attacks and noticed after a while that Naruto and Sasuke were working better than normal, together. It made Lee smile and hope that maybe, it meant the fighting would not be as frequent anymore. He had no hope that it would stop completely, and kind of didn't want it to. Lee enjoyed being friends with Naruto and Sasuke this way. He liked being invited to lunches and dinners, and being invited to their homes as well.

Was that selfish?

"Eep!" Lee suddenly yelped then whipped around, aiming a roundhouse kick at Naruto. He stared as the blond man leaped away quickly, still feeling slightly shocked. Sure, accidental touches can happen often during training but...that grope didn't feel to accidental. Lee shook his head and got back into the fight, thinking that he shouldn't let his mind run away like that.

He bent backwards and shot his foot out to kick Sasuke as he got near then continued until he was on his feet again. He turned to quickly use 'Leaf Whirlwind' on Naruto, to used to their double attacks. He gasped as large hands suddenly groped his chest, making him lunge forward to escape the intimate touch.

"H-Hey!" Lee said, turning around. He made a little sound as he didn't see Sasuke, the only one who could have done that because he had been looking at Naruto when it happened.

"Please do not use such...odd taijutsu moves!" Lee called out. He heard Sasuke's familiar chuckle then his reply of, "Alright."

Lee nodded then began to get into his fighting stance again when he felt hands on his shoulders then teeth sink into the back of his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to send a sharply pleasurable shiver up his spine.

"A-ah~" Lee moaned almost falling to his knee's. He blushed darkly and shoved his elbow backwards but didn't hit anything. Then he held the back of his neck, twisting around to find either of his friends.

"That is not funny! You should not do that during a spar! No matter how much you want to win!" Lee called out, slightly pouting, "I would appreciate if you two would stop mocking me!"

Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around him again, but this time in a hug from behind. Lee jolted slightly but didn't attack as his body recognized the non-harmful hold. He looked down to see black jacket covered arms and he could smell Naruto's personal scent as well.

"We aren't mocking you, I swear." Naruto's voice was surprisingly serious yet gentle in Lee's ear, making the taijutsu user blush softly.

"I don't know if we're lucky that he's so dense, or not." Sasuke said as he jumped down from the tree's, right in front of them.

"W-what?" Lee said, looking at Sasuke confused then adopted a slightly scolding look as he said, "That was very rude Sasuke-kun! It is not nice to call someone dense."

"See?" Sasuke sighed, wondering how Lee could completely disregard what they were doing beforehand...or at least, how he didn't notice what they were trying to do.

"You really just make our plans for you go to shit." Sasuke said.

"Language!" Lee said in another scolding tone, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Keep this up and you wont be able to do anything Teme...actually, yeah, keep it up!" Naruto grinned, holding Lee tighter against his chest. He loved that Lee hadn't tried to get out of his hold, just accepted it.

"Shut up, dope!" Sasuke glared and suddenly grabbed Lee's arm, pulling the lithe boy to him instead.

Lee stumbled into Sasuke's arms, putting his arms up to Sasuke's chest so he wouldn't just crash into the man, then blushed darkly. He sort of expected the random hugs from Naruto as it wasn't the first time he was hugged like that by Naruto, but from Sasuke... that was unexpected and flustering.

"U-um, Sasuke-kun?" Lee slowly said in a questioning tone.

"You still don't get it?" Sasuke said then grinned, "Alright, I'll show you then."

Lee blinked and tilted his head in confusion before Sasuke's face was suddenly too close. His eyes widened then he felt warmth on his lips. Lee gave a little surprised squeak and jerked away, out of Sasuke's arms and accidentally back into Naruto's. He jolted slightly as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him again and turned his head to ask what was going on.

"No fair! I wanted his first kiss ya bastard!" Naruto said then swooped down and captured Lee's lips when Lee turned his head. If he couldn't have the first kiss, he would give a better kiss!

Lee yelped against Naruto's mouth then gasped as a tongue suddenly pushed it's way into his mouth. He whimpered at the feeling of Naruto mapping his mouth but then realized what was happening. His cheeks burned red and he ripped himself away, backing up until he was looking at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"W-What?" Lee stuttered then felt a sudden wave of humiliation. Why were his friends doing this!? This was a horrible attack! Them using this as a plan to win the spar was the only reason Lee could think of that they would do this. They didn't like him as...as a special person, no one did. Lee knew that, but it only made the humiliation and betrayal grow.

"Why must you two do this?!" Lee said, almost shouting, "E-Even if you wish to win, this...this is horrible!" Lee's eyes burned with tears and his hands clenched into fists. He quickly wiped his eyes and stepped backwards again, for once, wanting to run away. Finally, he gave in and turned on his heel to do just that.

A hand grabbed his arm just as he took a step and he whipped back around, his humiliation quickly turning to anger.

"Do not touch me!" Lee yelled, yanking his arm away from Sasuke, "I cannot believe you two! I thought we were friends!" Lee's voice broke and he covered his mouth quickly, crying.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Lee's arm again and yanked the other leaf-nin into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Lee tightly, and suddenly, Naruto was behind Lee, doing the same. Lee gasped as he was trapped between the two boys, and he didn't know how to feel.

"Dammit Lee, we're not playing around!" Sasuke suddenly said, his voice rough in Lee's ear.

"and we are friends" Naruto added, his voice gentle and slightly sad in Lee's other ear, "we just...we want to be _more_. We like you BB, we want you to be _with_ us."

"W-What?" Lee stuttered in a small voice. He felt simultaneously hopeful yet skeptic, "Y-you...you are not playing with me?"

"No," Sasuke said, "So...please believe us." Sasuke slowly turned his head, breathing in Lee's honey scent before looking into Lee's eyes, "We want you as _ours_."

Lee felt himself blush and he looked down shyly, "But... _why_? I am...I am not-" Lee bit his lips hard then said, "You two are so important and liked in this village. You two are just so much _more_. I am not."

Lee was suddenly whipped around and he found himself staring into Naruto's angry blue eyes. Naruto's large hands were gripping his shoulders tightly while he felt Sasuke's arms tighten around his waist again.

"Don't say that BB!" Naruto said, his eyes set in a glare, "I never want to hear you say that you're less than us! Cause you're not! Believe it!"

"No one else matters anyway." Sasuke said, "Don't you know what you do to me? To us? You make us go crazy!"

Lee's eye's widened at their words and he blushed again. He bit his lip then shivered as he suddenly felt Sasuke nuzzle his neck then press a kiss against it.

"So, will you give us a chance?" Naruto asked.

"B-Both of you?" Lee questioned, his mind still trying to wrap around what was happening, "But...would that not mean that I was cheating?"

Naruto chuckled then said, "Well, unless you choose to be with only one of us, then yeah, both."

"I could not choose between you two. I would not feel right doing it." Lee said, "I care for both of you to much to choose one over the other."

"We thought so, so we finally agreed to share you." Naruto grinned.

Lee's blush grew then he suddenly gasped as he felt something wet and hot against his neck, "S-Sasuke-kun!?"

"Pay attention to me." Sasuke rumbled and Lee finally noticed what Sasuke had been doing to him.

There were holes in his spandex now and Lee could feel Sasuke's bare hand on his skin, rubbing his stomach. Lee shivered hard and looked at Naruto only to see the demon holder staring at him with darkened eyes.

"So, will you be with both of us?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly strained to Lee's ears.

Lee shivered again then finally gave a nod, whispering, "Yes." as his consent. His heart jumped at the relief in Naruto's eyes then he squeaked as his mouth was quickly taken by the demon holder. He heard a brief pop of a jutsu and tried to look but was to distracted by Naruto's lips.

Suddenly, Lee was turned around and his lips were taken by another pair. Sasuke kissed him hard and teased him with his tongue, different from Naruto's almost frantic kiss. Lee moaned softly then felt slightly cold all of a sudden. He barely realized that Naruto was removing his spandex but couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

Finally, Lee pulled away to get a real breath but immediately moaned again as Sasuke leaned down and began teasing his nipples with his tongue.

"S-Sasuke..." Lee gasped then abruptly moaned Naruto's name instead as he felt teeth on lower back.

Naruto chuckled and licked the slight dimples on Lee's lower back before nipping Lee's plump backside as he pulled Lee's outfit completely off.

"Hey, bastard." Naruto suddenly said.

"What, dope." Sasuke barely answered as he switched to Lee's other nipple, his hands feeling up Lee's sides.

"Lift him up." Was all Naruto said and Sasuke immediately knew what Naruto was going to do.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the backs of Lee's legs before lifting the lithe boy up. He got Lee to wrap his long legs around his waist then looked at Lee's confused expression with a naughty grin.

"W-What? What are you doing Naruto?" Lee asked, trying to look.

"I'm gonna taste you." Naruto said.

That only confused Lee more until he felt Naruto spread his cheeks. Lee's eyes widened and he immediately tried to tell Naruto not to 'taste', that it was dirty, but the only thing that left his mouth was a loud moan. He felt Naruto's hot and firm tongue against him down _there_ , lapping and probing. Lee gasped and whined as he felt it push _into_ him.

"Na-Naruto!" Lee cried out, his body beginning to tremble in pleasure as his face felt hot. A chuckle from in front of him brought his gaze back to Sasuke and Lee saw another Sasuke hand the original something before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He made a sound of helpless confusion but then moaned again as Sasuke slowly ground against him.

His mind was lost for he didn't know how long. All Lee could do was feel Naruto's tongue loosening him and Sasuke's teeth and lips against his torso. Suddenly, the feelings changed and the tongue was gone, replaced by something longer. Lee twitched, arching slightly with a soft whine. He forced himself to concentrate and realized that what was in him were fingers.

"H-He-I-ah!" Lee babbled slightly, not even knowing what he had been about to say.

Naruto laughed and pushed his slick fingers further into Lee, easily using three from his earlier rimming. He added his forth finger, stretching Lee as much as he could on his own. He put his other, unused hand on Lee's leg so Sasuke could let go and help him as well.

Sasuke took that chance immediately. He somehow got the lube he sent his clone to get, onto his hand and added his fingers into Lee as well. He went slowly since Lee was already holding four inside him.

Lee cried out, feeling so full already. The fingers didn't reach far but he felt filled to the brim and they were only adding more! Lee gasped for breath, chanting their names almost mindlessly then suddenly gave a short scream as they hit something inside him that sent fire through his body.

"Found it." Sasuke rumbled lowly in pleasure. He pressed the bundle of nerves inside Lee, distracting him with pleasure as Naruto stretched Lee even further by spreading his fingers.

Lee felt the burn of the stretching but it was met with the pleasure that Sasuke was racking on his body. He felt himself begin to drool and tried to stop but simply couldn't. He raggedly cried out over and over again.

"He's ready!" Naruto said, his voice strained.

"Finally." Sasuke mumbled, his voice just as strained with restrained want.

They both somehow undressed and slicked without releasing Lee. Sasuke spread Lee's cheeks and entered the leaf-nin first. He groaned lowly at Lee's heat and bit into Lee's shoulder to distract himself.

Lee moaned loudly as he almost felt filled with Sasuke inside him. His brain had given up on thinking a long time ago and now he was only focused on feeling. He suddenly felt something else begin to push its way inside him as well and for a moment, he lost his ability to breathe as he was filled to the brim and almost past that. Abruptly, the coil in his stomach felt strained and Lee _keened_.

"A-Ah!" Lee cried out, arching almost completely as his nails dug into Sasuke's shoulder and Naruto's arm "I-I can- can not! To-Too m-much!" Lee sobbed, the feeling of both members inside of him driving him insane. This was his first time! He couldn't take this much abuse!

"But we're already inside you." Sasuke rumbled his voice like sin in Lee's ear as he spread Lee's legs wider. Both of them already thrusting into Lee's taut body.

"You feel so good!" Naruto groaned, digging his fingers into Lee's hips. He bit at Lee's back again, adding to the litter of teeth marks already there.

Lee cried out again, practically sobbing from the fire in his body. He felt crushed between their two hard bodies but he loved it at the same time. It really was too much, but he wanted _more_! He released Naruto's arm and reached back to grab at Naruto's shoulder. His hand fell into Naruto's hair instead and he grabbed there quickly, tugging at the strands as he clawed at Sasuke's back.

Both of the boys groaned and Lee could almost scream from how much harder they began to thrust into him. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore, but honestly, he didn't care about that at all.

"Pl-Pl-Please!" Lee begged, drooling slightly "Y-You are b-breaking me! I-I am going to cum!"

"Fuck!" Sasuke groaned. He left bruises and welts on Lee's legs as he gripped them harder to keep Lee where they needed him.

Naruto just growled, low and slightly demonic as he bit into the junction of Lee's neck.

Lee's whole body tensed as he silently screamed. The feeling of Naruto's teeth breaking his skin sending him over the edge. His blood rushed so loudly in his ears that he didn't even hear Sasuke or Naruto's shouts of completion. Instead, Lee just felt himself be filled with hot liquid, all the way to his stomach.

Lee panted harshly, almost feeling like he couldn't breathe. His body trembled and he was glad that the two were still holding him up as he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to stand. Absently, Lee felt Sasuke's hands release his legs and curve under him instead, holding him up completely as they both slowly left his body.

Lee whimpered softly even as his vision began to dim. He barely heard Sasuke tell him that it was okay to fall asleep, and Naruto say that they would bring him home before he completely lost himself to darkness.

Lee only hoped that his new boyfriends wouldn't make too big of a mess when they got to his place.


End file.
